Rockett Talk/June 2000
Ask Mavis Have you ever thought some one was ever talking about you behind your back? But you don't know what to say them to ask them why? --Abacrombie12 With my great sensitivity, I can always tell when someone is talking about me behind my back and then they get the icy eye as I pass them. But I don't really care what they say so I don't ask them why. They are either being nice and complimentary, which is okay, or they are being rude and I don't want to know anyhow. So ignore them is what I usually advise. I was wondering, since you helped Nicole prove that Raven was a phony, are you friends still? --Purple106 ''' Her One-ness and I are smiling to each other when we pass in the halls. Which is more than either of us would expect to ever do except in emergencies. So that's good, I guess. Mavis' Book of Dreams '''I dreamed I was camping, and then this spaceship came over my head and I was inside it. It was actually my best friend's ship. Her older brother and Michael Jordan were in the seats in front of us. We had to go to her uncle's house. It was a huge mansion, with gargoyles and green ivy creeping up the stone walls. We went in, and went down this huge marble hall. Then we were being chased by a gargoyle for some reason, and we ducked into this room that looked like space with lots of neon stars. Mike and her brother were there, riding tiny neon airplanes around (Mike's knees were up to his chin!). Then my friend and I got in one. Then we rode around and then we were outside. There were these tall pillars of brick that we had to hop on, and then the gargoyle was chasing us again...and then I woke up. You can believe me or not, but trust me, that was a REAL DREAM and it's been confusing me ever since. --Panda007 A lot of what a dream is about has to do with how you feel during it, in different parts, and what was going on in your life at the time. Sometimes lots of gobbledigook gets in there from our subconcious minds and becomes confusing, but the feelings tell us it had to do with worrying about a problem or trying to escape from something that we don't like. On the other hand, you could have eaten too much pizza while playing video games, because it sounds just like one! I dreamt that I was flying high in the sky. People would look up and say "That's the Flying Girl!" Then after a few moments, All the people was flying with me! What does the dream mean? Do you have any idea? --AngelKittyN If it was a good feeling, flying up there, then maybe you think life is going well right now or something is, and you feel it's like smooth sailing sort of thing. And when other people see your attitude, they join you and then you have friends who share what you like. But that's just my opinion. I like flying dreams! Psst... '''To DrewBarymor1: '''It's always the best thing to be honest as possibly, even though it's hard and you feel bad to do it. So somebody needs to know something; either that you only want to see one person and who that is -- or that you (think of it) are a free woman who can see more than one person and like them both and do things with them. Do you have to stop liking guy #1 because of guy #2? Or is everything too romantic for you to hang with both? Also, I think maybe you owe telling guy #1 in person after all this time -- but what a sad drag. May the stars shine on you. '''To SummerWitch: '''My advice to you is "Practice more, starting now!" because you are OBVIOUSLY needing it if you think A.Z. and myself are anything but the fatal enemies of the universe FOREVER! Barf barf barf! '''To Locobrainy12: '''Yes, but look at what they have to BE to get all that stuff! Revolting sheep-like pod peoples that hang in big groups and boss each other around and stress about doing something wrong that might make them unpopular and end up not knowing lots of really true-hearted cool peoples like yourself, I'm sure. Find your own special friends who like what you like. Popularity is nothing compared to true friends. '''To Scared: '''Personally, I think you should talk to your mom about this. Because although we are all ending up that way sooner or later, and it is scary because we don't know what's after that, really -- you should not be thinking about it so much. Focus on joy and love and life and all the positive stuff you have coming. To worry about something you have no control over at all is to make your life miserable for nothing. '''To JewelDiamond: '''Okay, I have no idea if reincarnation is real or not, I only know some cultures believe in it truly. But whether or not it is real, I think it is very strange that everyone always used to be a queen or king or famous person of some sort -- and never a janitor or a bus driver or even a cafeteria cook. I mean, that isn't how the world ever is, don't you think? '''To Moonflower4: '''I personally sense that you will do fine in your art school with new friends and that you should not worry. Some old friends will stay and some will not, because everyone's life moves on and changes. That's not always a bad thing at all. '''To Samiyarulz: '''If you were smart enough to get in, you're probably smart enough to do the work. But you are only human and can only try your best. As long as you try, then stop worrying. No one is perfect. Since your mom told you to take a break, sounds like you're stressing more than her, and she understands that. I think school is more about learning how to try, to learn, to search and think and organize and achieve. It gives us tools for life as grown-ups most of all. Because my mom says most of the stuff we learn in class all blows away like dust bunnies when you're old. We'll see… '''To Sparklesgirl: '''How rude! The hardest thing to do is keep believing in your dream when others don't. It's nice to have friends and family behind you when you're trying to dream. But if you can do one good thing, it's keep going even if they all laugh at it. Because it's only you and what you do that gets you there in the end. '''To RachelKewl: '''I think you should not worry about what laughing hyenas and listen only to your heart. And if you like him now, then go out with him. A smart person knows when she has made a mistake and corrects it. A dumb person is one who hangs on to the old idea even when it's proven wrong. External Links *Rockett Talk featuring Mavis, June 2000 Category:Rockett Talk Issues